


Rhythm

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A steady beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm

It was the rise and fall of Bob's chest as he slept, the gentle in and out motion of breaths, one strong arm wrapped around Frank's hips, holding him loosely, but still holding him.

It was the steady beat of Bob's heart, Frank's head resting in the very center, ear pressed close so he could capture the sound, recall it later when he could bring no other music to mind.

It was the way they had moved together, just moments before, two sets of breaths, two pairs of beats, perfect harmony.

It was primal rhythm. It was I love you.


End file.
